


Truly Madly Deeply

by iambuckyrogers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: It’s your wedding day and everything seems to be going wrong. Can Tony step in and save the day?





	Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden who is one of my FAVOURITE Aussie bands and this song is so beautiful it took me a while to write something which I felt did the song justice.

Your wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, right? Wrong. From the moment you woke up that morning everything started going downhill. Your alarm hadn’t gone off so Natasha had to break into your room to wake you up. You had several missed calls from the florist and a message letting you know that the flowers you had ordered were delayed due to a storm preventing their delivery from the farm. It couldn’t get any worse, could it? Wrong again. Your parents plane had been cancelled, the celebrant had been involved in a minor accident on their way to the compound making them unable to perform the ceremony and on top of that your veil was missing and sometime during the night your cat had decided that your wedding dress made a good scratching post and ripped the delicate material to shreds. Despite all of these setbacks you pushed on, determined to not let anything ruin your day. Thankfully your make up and hair went off without a hitch which renewed your confidence in the day. Everything was running relatively smoothly until you put your dress on, any hope that the damage wasn’t as bad as you thought it looked was quickly quashed when you caught your reflection in the mirror. You flung yourself dramatically onto your bed Disney princess style as tears threatened to ruin your mascara.

“Y/N/N it’s not that bad you can barely tell,” Nat soothed, rubbing her hand up and down your back.

“Honest, Y/N it looks fine,” Wanda agreed.

“You’re both terrible liars,” you whined, “I’m not getting married, not today, not in this.”

“Y/N, don’t do this,” Nat pleaded.

“Today is supposed to be perfect, the happiest day of my life and nothing about this,” you wave your hands around and gestured to the dress, “is perfect.”

“Ok, fine we’ll give you some space, just please think before you make any rash decisions.” The door to your room clicked shut and as if it was a trigger, tears began falling thick and fast from your red-rimmed eyes. You knew it was weak and selfish to cry, you had everything to be happy about, you were going to marry the man of your dreams in a beautiful location surrounded by your friends and yet here you were, balling your eyes out and ruining your make up. A soft knock at the door pulled you from your self-pitying spiral.

“Come in,” you sniffled, trying your best to hide the evidence of your tears.

“Babe,” Tony’s soft voice came from the doorway. He was stood leaning against the doorframe in a soft grey suit with his white undershirt half buttoned.

“You know it’s bad luck to see me in my dress,” you tried to joke but your voice cracked. Tony laughed softly, moving to sit next to you on the bed. He cupped your face gently in his hand, wiping a stray tear from your cheek with a calloused thumb.

“You should know by now that I don’t care much for rules. Especially when there is talk that my bride won’t be showing up.” You were afraid to meet his eyes, scared of what you might see.

“Come on baby talk to me.” Tony gently tilted your chin up, studying you with worrisome eyes.

“T-today was supposed to be per-perfect but everything’s turning to shit. Why c-can’t anything in our lives just go to plan,” you choked out between sobs. Tony pulled you into a tight hug.

“Baby, I don’t care if you’re wearing a potato sack, as long as we’re together nothing else matters.” You’re overcome by a new wave of tears, “How about you clean yourself up and meet me on the roof in an hour? We can pop the champagne and watch the sunset, what do you say?”

“Y-yeah ok,” you pulled Tony down into a gentle kiss, “thank you.” Tony winked and pressed a kiss to your temple before leaving you alone in your room once again. You did as he had asked, reapplying your make up and changing into a dusty pink cocktail dress you had been saving for the reception. Making your way to the elevator you noted how quiet the compound had been, neither Nat nor Wanda had come back to see you and the usually bustling living room was dead silent, the team must have been making the most of their time off. You took the elevator to the roof, humming along to the soft music that was playing. As the doors tinged open you were lost for words with the sight that was before you.

A shaggy white carpet stretched from the elevator doors, dusted with gold confetti and pink petals. On either side of the aisle were white wooden chairs draped in pink fabric and behind those chairs stood the Avengers, your adoptive family, smiling warmly at you as you took in your surroundings.

“Y/N/N I found this,” Nat’s soft voice came from beside you, in her outstretched hand sat your veil.

“How? Where?” you asked.

“Long story,” she chuckled as she gently positioned the veil on your head, “perfect,” she whispered pressing a kiss to your cheek before covering your face with the silky lace and handing you a bouquet of white and pink flowers. Next to Nat stood Bucky who offered you his left arm.

“I know I’m not your dad but since I’m the oldest here I thought that it would only be fitting that I walk you down the aisle,” he said before quickly adding, “unless you don’t want me to.” You felt tears spring behind your eyes once again.

“Oh Buck I couldn’t think of anyone better,” you replied, pulling him in for a hug. When you pulled back you brushed your hands down your dress to smooth the non-existent wrinkles and straightened your veil. Taking a deep breath your accepted Bucky’s arm and looked down the aisle. At the end was a white garden arch decorated with pink flowers, greenery and fairy lights which twinkled as the sun set behind you. Underneath the arch stood Steve in the place of the celebrant who smiled at you like a proud dad. Next to him, stood in the same spot where you had shared your first kiss, first I love you’s and where he proposed, was Tony. He gasped in feign shock and bit his fist, his eyes crinkling adorably. Peter was stood next to him, a small speaker in his lap playing the wedding march as you and Bucky made your way down the aisle. A metre or so from Tony, Bucky stopped and lifted the veil off of your face before kissing your cheek and taking a seat at the front. Tony took your hands and closed the distance between the two of you.

“How?” you asked, your mind completely lost for any other words.

“Getordained.org,” Steve answered, “but more about that later.” He shut his eyes and took a breath as if to get into character, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Anthony Edward Stark and Y/Full/N in holy matrimony.” Steve continued, reading meticulously from a sheet of paper, after getting through the nitty gritty he finally reached the good stuff.

“Now for the vows,” he said, “Tony?”

“Y/N/N,” he started, “I knew from that first moment you called me a self-centred bastard that we were destined to be together” you laughed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder, “you’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met, and I vow that I will spend the rest of my life trying to be the kind of man I know you deserve. I’ll be your hope, I’ll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply.” By that point you were a sobbing mess, looking up at Tony through tear-filled eyes you saw his own tears gently track down his face.

“Is the great Tony Stark crying?” you joked through sniffles.

“I think your eyes are playing tricks on you, my love,” he laughed as more tears spilt down his cheeks.

“And Y/N,” Steve interrupted.

“Tone, I am reminded every time I wake up by your side just how damn lucky I am to have you. I vow to stay by your side no matter what, whatever crazy shit you get yourself into, I’ll be right here,” you tap his chest where his heart lies, “Always.”

“My gosh guys you’re just the cutest,” Steve whispered, wiping tears from his own eyes. Composing himself, Steve continued, “Now for the rings, Pete.” Peter came forward carrying a plush pink pillow, on top of which sat 2 rings. One ring was a simple band of gold with three stones set into the metal, one red, one yellow and one blue. The other ring was more intricate, a large diamond was the centrepiece of the ring, the band on either side of the diamond curled gracefully, embellished with red, yellow and blue stones identical to the other ring.

“Oh Tony, they’re perfect,” you gasped.

“Nothing less for my girl,” he sighed, relief evident on his face that you liked his designs.

“Tony, repeat after me,” Steve said the lines as Tony took your left hand in his and slid the ring down your fourth finger.

“I, Anthony Edward Stark, take you, Y/Full/N, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward,” Tony repeated, a cheek-splitting smile gracing his features. Then it was your turn, you repeated after Steve and slid the ring onto Tony’s finger. When it reached the base of his finger the audience cheered.

“You may now kiss the bride,” Steve announced. Tony swept you into his arms, dipping you back and kissing you like you were the last two people on Earth. You’d kissed Tony thousands of times before but something about this time was different, each brush of his lips against yours sent sparks radiating through your body, which started from your lips and spread right down to your toes. Your hands wound themselves into his hair as he swept his tongue across your bottom lip and deepened the kiss.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Steve cleared his throat, “I present to you Mr and Mrs Stark!” Tony brought you back up to your feet without breaking the kiss. He smiled against your mouth before pulling away, you chased his lips only to be met with a soft chuckle.

“Save some for tonight babe,” he smirked, causing heat to flood to your cheeks. Grabbing your husband by the hand you led him down the aisle as your friends tossed confetti and petals overhead. Husband. Now there was a word that you would have to get used to. Pressing the elevator button you turned back around to bid farewell to your family. Wanda and Nat were clutching each other and crying softly, Peter was snapping photos, Steve and Bucky were clapping politely while Sam stood on a chair whooping and yahooing into the night sky. The elevator dinged open and Tony pulled you inside, but not before you threw your bouquet into the crowd. There was a scuffle, a few grunts and groans before Thor came out of the pack victorious. You and Tony laughed at the god brandishing the flowers as the elevator doors closed.

“What now, Mr Stark?” you asked. Tony kissed you on the temple and pulled you into his side.

“Well Mrs Stark, I do believe we have a plane waiting for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @iambuckyrogers <3 until next time xx


End file.
